Crossing of the Fomors
"A strange and ominous structure has appeared over Uladh, and unearthly rumblings emit from the sea. It is as though a gentle force calls from a distant memory, tugging you toward Emain Macha... Yet where have the Renegades gone all this time?" Arisen Anew Upon logging in once you have reached level 20, you will receive a quest. Go to Emain Macha and speak to Aodhan to receive the keyword Sky Palace. He will ask you to investigate the sky palace. * Talk to Galvin with the keyword, he will tell you about a newcomer named Marvyn who takes paying travelers to the Sky Palace on his hot air balloon. * Go to Emain Macha's South-East Island to speak with Marvyn. He will ask you to pay 1,000g to get a ride to the palace. * At the palace, speak with the Keeper of Memories. He will give you a Broken Staff Head. Take this and drop it on the altar at the top of the stairs. ** You will RP as Khiara after viewing a cutscene. This dungeon lasts 5 floors. ** Stepping on tiles may result in debuffs (Chicken, Spawning Monsters) or buffs (Lucky, Drop Gold) ** If you see an untargetable ghost, standing next to them for a short minute will have them turn into a Relic Orb. The more orbs you have at the end of this (or any Sky Palace Dungeon, up to 3) will give you up to 3 chests once you leave (plain or fancy). ** Once you obtain the gateway key, you can skip any rooms that have mobs in them to go straight to the gateway. Simply click on the gateway with the key in your inventory and stand inside the circle. *** Spawns **** Goblins **** Goblin Archers **** White Spiders **** Black Spiders **** Weak Ghost ***** Basic Attack / Life Drain works best **** Chloroplasmoid ***** Ice Bolt / Life Drain **** Red Goblin **** Red Spider **** Mischief Ghast ***** Water Cannon will knock them back **** Poison Goblin **** Arat Alchemist **** Guardsmen *** Boss **** Dark Lord **** Ghost Armor (x2) ** Upon reaching floor 5, you will view a cutscene and then have to defeat the Dark Lord. ** Once you complete and click on the doors, you will view another custscene and then exit the dungeon. ** Speak with the Keeper of Memories, you now can purchase crystals (25,000g each) to view memories of other characters to continue through the dungeon as them. ** Speak with Aodhan. You will receive 2500xp, 500g, and 1 plain chest. Trailing the Renegades * Speak with Craig. * You will be asked to head east. Make your way to Dunbarton then head towards the forest edge in the east to find pathway. Go through, and speak to Shyla. * Head north through the Ascon Family Cemetary, you will find a dungeon there named Dyfnfor. Place anything on the altar and complete the dungeon. ** The dungeon consists of 3 very short floors. Bonefish are immune to melee so it is best to use magic on them. ** The boss room consists of 2 Sea Phantoms and 2 Small Shadow Commanders. * Click on the Gateway to go down. ** You will complete the "Find Something Strange in Port Cobh" part of the quest simply going down. You can choose to either exit or you may continue fighting monsters that spawn. *** Choosing to go downstairs will take you to the Deep Sea Rift dungeon entrance, a harder version of Dyfnfor. Choosing to go upstairs from here will take you to normal Dyfnfor * Talk to Craig again. You will be rewarded 3,500xp , 700g , and a Fancy Chest.